1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electron microscope that irradiates a specimen with an electron beam, detects backscattered electrons that are released from the specimen, and acquires a diffraction image.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, scanning electron microscopes focus an electron beam, scan a specimen surface, detect secondary electrons produced from the specimen surface, and obtain a secondary electron image. Measuring an electron backscatter diffraction image (electron backscatter pattern (EBSP)) by the scanning electron microscope equipped with a detector that detects backscattered electrons is also known (see JP-A-2007-200573). Thus, it becomes possible to obtain crystal orientation information of the specimen.
However, the crystal orientation information acquired by conventional electron microscopes is information of the vicinity of the specimen surface, and it is often difficult for conventional electron microscopes to obtain information of the specimen interior.